A Girl Worth Fighting For
by radha24-Dusty's apprentice
Summary: One ordinary, quiet morning, Allan begins singing a song, and the whole gang ends up joining in. Watch as Robin Hood's Merry Men sing a Disney song! Read and review, please!


**A/N: Okay, so this was an idea I had when I was watching the series, and I thought I'd finally put it into words. So here it is…the merry men singing a Disney song!**

**I do not own BBC's Robin Hood, nor do I own "A Girl Worth Fighting For" from Mulan. Any change in lyrics, and the rest of the story, is mine, however.**

Deep in the forest of Sherwood, the sun was rising. As the first rays of daylight touched the trees' leaves, their edges began to glow, making a soft golden color. All was silent, except for the incessant sound of birds chirping, who had been awake long before the sun. That—and the sound of food being made.

"Seriously, Much, do you have to be that loud?" An irritated voice called.

"I was making barely any noise, Master!" Much protested.

"If you were making barely any noise, you wouldn't have woken me!"

Much shook his head and went back to preparing breakfast. Arguing with Robin was never worth it. As he went about his business, he began humming to himself softly.

"How many times have I told you, Much? No songs!"

"I'm not singing, Master Robin! I'm humming!"

"I'm not being funny, but I think Much has the right idea." Allan said, and both of them stared at him in shock. One, because he had woken up *without* them noticing. Two, because he was _taking Much's side._

"Really?" Much asked, somewhat mystified.

"Yes, I mean, it's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping…why not celebrate it with a song?"

"Do you *want* me to kill you?" Robin asked.

"Not really…but think about it." Allan said, and then broke out singing. "For a long time we've been doing a lot of stealing. And I'm forced to think about my way of living."

"Like the nighttime breeze, all our dreams are going out the door." Much added. 

"Hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for." Robin chimed in.

"Huh?" Much asked, confused.

"That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for!"

"I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars…" Allan said, liking the direction this was taking.

"My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars…" Robin added, thinking about Marian. Or what he wished she would do.

"I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like." Much sang. "It all depends on what  
she cooks like: Beef, pork, chicken."

"Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer." Will joined in with some sarcasm, looking at Allan pointedly.

"And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor." Allan sang back.

"You can guess what we have missed the most since we went to the woods…" Little John was a little lower than the others

"What do we want? A girl worth fighting for!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"My girl will think I have no faults, that I'm a major find." Allan continued the song.

Djaq rolled her eyes. "How 'bout a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind?" She personally thought this whole song was idiotic, and it forced her to wonder why on Earth she chose to spend time with this group of men.

"Nah!" Allan brushed off her suggestion offhandedly.

"My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her." Robin grinned cockily.

"He thinks he's such a lady killer." Djaq said, rolling her eyes again.

"I've a girl back home who's unlike any other." Much said proudly, thinking about his position as the Earl of Bonchurch.

"Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother." Allan snickered, causing Much to glare at him angrily. He merely grinned back.

"But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door." Robin sang thinking of what England would finally be like, once they were free. Maybe then they could all have what they wanted.

"What do we want? A girl worth fighting for." Little John sang. 

"Wish that I had, a girl worth fighting for." Will added quietly, looking at Djaq and wondering if this song would finally make her think of him.

"A girl worth fighting for, a girl worth fighting—" They all stopped singing abruptly when they heard the sound of hoof beats in the forest.

"Come on, gang." Robin said, grinning. "All of this talk of girls is good, but we have a job to do. Let's steal some gold!" 

**Well, that's all! I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review, please.**


End file.
